Air precleaners are devices typically used in the removal of dust, dirt, sand, rain, snow and other air-borne particulates from the air prior to the flow of air to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine. Such precleaners promote more efficient combustion and longer engine and filter life. The efficiency of the precleaner is determined by the percentage of particulates that are removed from the intake air by the precleaner. The more efficient the precleaner, the lesser the amount of particulates that must be removed by the air filter.
The precleaners of the prior art have various configurations that are employed as a means of removing the particulates from the air. Examples of precleaners or particle separators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,479; 2,304,778; 2,417,130; 2,973,830; 3,552,102; 3,670,480; 3,740,932; 3,971,112; 3,973,937; 4,138,761; 4,197,102; 4,547,207; and 5,022,903.
Although such precleaners may adequately perform with respect to particulate removal, this is sometimes accomplished at the expense of a reduced air flow, i.e. the precleaner itself may become an air restriction. Some precleaners are also usable when positioned in only one orientation.